


First Impressions Are Important

by WholesomeTaboo



Category: Original Work
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, Father in law, One Shot, Oral, Short One Shot, Sort Of, Under The Table Blowjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:15:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27126401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WholesomeTaboo/pseuds/WholesomeTaboo
Summary: Making a good first impression to your boyfriends parents can sometimes require some extra work.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 43





	First Impressions Are Important

“Just before you meet my parents, I must warn you that my dad *really* likes younger women. If you say a firm no he won’t do anything but... a lot of people have a hard time saying no to him.”

“Pfft as if I would want to go with some 50 year old anyways. I’m just there for a nice dinner with you and your parents, make a good first impression on them, and then how about we go back to your place and I’ll let you have me however you want, deal?”

He smiled a bit awkwardly, knowing it wouldn’t be so simple.

As she stepped in to their hallway, she was greeted by her boyfriends father.

He shook her hand. “It’s great to finally get to meet you! You’re a real cutie just like my son said you would be!”

She smiled at his warm welcome. “Thanks, it’s great to meet you too.” She responded. 

“Now I’m just wondering here, is it at all possible you could be a good girl for me and spend the dinner under the table between my legs? Just so we get off on the right foot.” He asked remarkably casually, still holding that warm welcoming smile.

“Of course, no problem!” She blurted out, wanting to leave a good first impression. It took for a moment to realise what she had just agreed to, and how right her boyfriend was as she heard him sigh.

During dinner she could hear joyful chattering of her boyfriend and his parents, utensils on plates and the sound of chewing and drinking. She didn’t hear most of what was being said as her attention was focused on the old mans cock lodged in her throat.

She already felt obsessed with the taste and musk of him. Thankfully it seemed like everyone was used to this happening as all of them were in a great mood and didn’t even mention it from what she heard.

Without warning she felt his cum running down the upper part of her throat. The load was both heavy and thick, and she started to swallow it automatically.

As soon as she started to pull back after the stream of cum was finished, she felt the mans hand on the back of her head.

“Ah-ah-ah sweetie, you’re keeping it in your mouth till dinner is over, it’s about manners.” He told her.

It didn’t feel malicious or even commanding the way he said it, so she happily followed his words.

As dinner was about to finish, the father said started talking a bit louder, making sure the girl between his legs would hear it. “You don’t mind her staying the night right, son? She’s a very fine girl this one, I’ll need to have a few proper go’s at her on my own time.”

“‘Course dad, just make sure she wants it as well yeah?”

“Well she’s not allowed to take my cock out of her mouth just yet but... honey, knock the table once for no and twice for yes.”

A *Knock knock* was heard in under a second.

**Author's Note:**

> It’s almost as if I have some “pleasing older men” fetish or something.
> 
> Weird right?


End file.
